


Silent Hurts

by Jathis



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are pains endured in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Hurts

Someone had hurt their love.

They chewed on their bottom lip, hugging themselves as they looked around, ensuring that there were no signs of anyone still hanging around the area. They breathed out a small sigh of relief when they found that they were alone, turning back when they heard their love choke out another soft sob.

It had been an accident. So many people had been demanding for their glasses to be filled and refilled at the event this evening. They had not meant to allow those few drops to land on the sleeve of that Citizen’s suit. But the damage had already been done and they had been dragged out by a Peacekeeper for punishment in front of everyone, unable to do anything but stumble along after the tight faced officer.

Their love’s hand was cradled close to their chest. They made a soft humming sound as they approached, kneeling down in front of them. It took some soft humming and cooing but eventually their love allowed them to look at their hand, checking it for damage. Bruises were forming around several of the fingers and on the back of it but the Peacekeeper had managed to avoid actually breaking anything.

They signed some assurances to their love, reaching up to wipe their tears from their eyes with their thumbs. When they were finished they cupped their face between the palms, cooing as they leaned forward, resting their foreheads together.

Their love made a soft hiccuping sound and they hummed again, stroking their cheeks with their thumbs to ease their pain. They let go once their love’s body stopped trembling and offered them a sad smile, nodding as the gesture was eventually returned in kind.

They sat quietly together for the rest of the event, unnoticed by the Citizens as other Avox picked up the slack for them in understanding and sympathy.


End file.
